Strawberry Fields
by Skull-Person
Summary: Um....yeah....well....Read the story if you like 1. Gay Guys, 2. Rouge Angst, 3. Spiderman, 4. Gay Guys, 5. Rouge Bitchslapping people 6. Gay Guys....7. Did I mention Gay Guys?
1. Default Chapter

Strawberry Fields  
  
Welcome to my first ever fan fiction story!! I understand if you think it sucks, because you know what? I think it will too...mwahahahahahaha  
  
~*~ Strawberry Fields Prologue  
  
A young woman sat alone at a table, watching people busily jotting down notes about Cleopatra and some Roman dictator named Alex..err..um...well, who cares. It wasn't her subject. "Bowhe hala majsmaf." Her vision began to get blurry, her eyelids heavy. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep.  
  
A red headed girl with white bangs stood in a field with blurry flowers of psycadellic colors swirling around big blue fruits. The air smelled of honey and strawberries..Belgium waffles... sausage. Suddenly she wasn't alone. She had been joined by two men, one with dark smooth skin and spikes coming from his skin, the other with pale skin and white hair. They waved at her and began kissing. She laughed and bit into the juicy blue fruit that tasted obscenely like strawberries. Then two more men ran up. One was wearing a helmet with an "M" shape in it, and he was pushing a man in a wheel chair. The man with a helmet jumped into the man in the wheel chair's lap, and rode off into the sunset. Next, two girls appeared. One had purple hair that was being braided by a girl with short hair..Suddenly strong arms wrapped around her waist and she turned to look into her own eyes reflected in the sunglasses of a certain red headed man..  
  
"ROUGE!! WAKE UP!!!"  
  
The young woman bolted strait up, amidst laughter and crude remarks. She looked around, surprised at reality. Suddenly, she remembered where she was. Half blinded by embarrassment, she ran out the door for the bathroom. That was where she would be for a while..a long, tear dripping while. 


	2. Elmo Doesn't Deserve a World

Strawberry Fields  
  
Um..I think I'm seeing things...4 reviews?..dang people that isn't even funny! I expected 1!! And to think, I trusted you people *sniff.* Oh, and yes, bitch-slapping will occur in this chapter.  
  
~*~ Strawberry Fields Ch. 1: "Elmo doesn't deserve a World!!"  
  
The heavy scent of incense filled the dark room. Two people sat on a large bed staring into each other's eyes. Suddenly, one blinked.  
  
"HAHA!!! I win. Elmo really doesn't deserve a world."  
  
"Oh shut up Pietro!! I had to sneeze."  
  
"Aw. Evan, don't be sad."  
  
"Really Pete?"  
  
"Yeah. But, you lost, so pants off."  
  
"But Pete.."  
  
"Oh fine. I'll take mine off too."  
  
"YAY!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two brunettes watched as the red head from the last chapter slammed her head in and out of a locker.  
  
"Oh come on Rogue. This is messed up, you don't get offended because a couple o' jocks laugh at you!!"  
  
"Yeah Rogue..this is Immature"  
  
"Ya? You wouldn't thaink so if you were tha one bein' laughed at all tha time!!"  
  
The brunettes sighed. It was true, and they knew it.  
  
"So.you still plan on beating up Jean?"  
  
"Of course Ah do Lance."  
  
"Thank God."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sigh.  
  
"Jean? Can we make out yet?"  
  
"Not yet Scott."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Oh.oh fine!!"  
  
smack, lick..tounge  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
An avalanche of books and lockers fell on top of the kissing couple.  
  
"OH!!.My..MY BRAND NEW SKIRT!!"  
  
"Shut ya trap shuga!!"  
  
"Oh.Its you.."  
  
"Yah, its meh."  
  
"Go away.Can't you see my and Jean are busy?"  
  
"Can't you see meh and Jean ahre swappin' spit-wads?"  
  
There was a snicker of approval from a fat tub of lard that was stuck in the door to Math. Also, an annoying on from a short smelly dude..  
  
"Look what you've done to my skirt, Bitch."  
  
"Yah, I made it underwear instead a' butt wear."  
  
More snickers sounded from the lard butt in the door and the smelly dude.  
  
"Shut up fat head!! You too Smelly Brains."  
  
"Pick on someone your owhn size Jean!!"  
  
"Like you?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
And with that....... There was a loud Bitch Slap, Heard Around the World.  
  
~*~  
  
Crappy, huh? 


End file.
